Despedida de solteiro
by Siy Simon
Summary: Após sua festa de despedida de solteiro em um bar trouxa, justamente para ficar em segredo, Harry Potter acorda ao lado de Pansy Parkinson, desaparecida desde o fim da guerra. Agora, além de conseguir o perdão de Ginny, Harry terá que descobrir o que realmente aconteceu a Pansy Parkinson. (Os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling)


_Capítulo I_

Uma sardinha prensada numa lata teria mais espaço do que ela dentro daquele bolo de papelão! - pensou Pansy Cavendish.

Gotas de suor se formavam pelo rosto abaixo e deslizavam entre os seios.

E se, por acaso, nunca saísse dali? - Ela sorriu nervosa, alisando a frente de seu traje.

- Ai! - gritou quando uma das falsas moedas de ouro feriu sua mão. – Maldita fantasia!

A fantasia que ela usava consistia em pequenos pedaços de seda vermelha em lugares estratégicos e gaze quase transparente que escondia o restante. Um véu escondia quase que totalmente seu rosto, deixando a mostra apenas os olhos. Uma porção de ridículas moedas de ouro estavam pregadas em toda a fantasia e faziam barulho a qualquer movimento. Era uma fantasia de dançarina do ventre.

Pansy suspirou dentro do bolo. Teria que conversar seriamente com Tom. Ele não mencionara aquela fantasia quando a contratou, nem que ela teria que entrar em um bolo gigante. Dissera apenas que teria que dançar a dança do ventre para um grupo de pessoas. Imaginava agora o tipo de festa que seria, uma despedida de solteiro, já havia ouvido falar de festas assim. Desejava que esses homens a respeitassem e não quisessem vê-la nua.

- Você está pronta? - uma voz estranha sussurrou.

- Sim! - murmurou ela.

No entanto, ela não podia deixar de pensar que queria realmente estar em casa, assis tindo tevê, exceto pelo fato que ela não tinha televisão. Havia sido vendida semana passada para pagar parte de suas contas.

- Agora fique em silêncio - recomendou-lhe a voz.

Pansy suspirou. Como se o solteiro daquela noite não fosse suspeitar que tinha alguém dentro do falso bolo de papelão de três andares. Só se fosse muito tolo!

- Baterei no bolo três vezes. Será a dica para você pular fora. – disse-lhe a voz.

Dentro do exíguo espaço do interior do falso bolo, ela ouviu portas se abrirem, seguidas por aplausos vigorosos. Com certeza haviam mais de dez homens ali, e somando isso a álcool, ela visualizava problemas a frente. Talvez devesse ter considerado aquele trabalho mais cuidadosamente, mas o dinheiro a receber pelo serviço extra parecia tão bom que ela não pensara em nada mais. Tinha contas a pagar.

Toc... Toc... Toc...

Não havia tempo para se preocupar agora. Pansy empurrou a tampa do megabolo, mas nada aconteceu.

- Você deve sair agora! - a voz sussurrou com urgência.

- Não consigo! - replicou ela.

- Então, Rony, você a amedrontou? - gritou alguém.

Pansy cerrou os dentes e empurrou com toda sua força. A tampa saltou e caiu no chão com um baque surdo. Que maravilha poder respirar novamente!

- Da maneira que Rony gosta de doce, talvez ele a conserve para si mesmo, apesar de eu ter certeza de Hermione não iria gostar - alguém falou e uma risada geral ecoou pela sala.

Talvez ficar dentro do bolo não fosse tão má ideia, mas ela duvidava que Tom iria pagá-la para ficar dentro do bolo. Pansy suspirou e se ergueu, enquanto o olhar varreu a sala precariamente iluminada.

Havia talvez quinze pequenas mesas cobertas com toalhas brancas e ocupadas por o que ela calculou, uns vinte homens, os olhares fixados nela. Mas se tranquilizou quando viu duas garçonetes, com pouca roupa, movendo-se entre as mesas.

- Agora prepare-se para dançar! – disse o homem ao seu lado.

Pansy respirou fundo e foi então que fixou o olhar no homem mais intrigante que ela já vira. Ele fez seu coração acelerar e seu corpo estremecer. Aquele homem causava-lhe uma sensação de medo e esperança ao mesmo tempo. Ela se sentiu confusa. O homem lhe deu um certo nervosismo.

Percebeu então que o homem a olhava com enfado e mau humor. Nenhum sorriso. Nenhum calor. Se ele não queria estar numa despedida de solteiro, por que viera? – ela se perguntou.

Tentando se tranquilizar, ela voltou a atenção para a pequena multidão ali em frente, fazendo algazarra.

- Então quem é o sujeito de sorte? - perguntou ela com voz clara.

- Não sei se ele tem sorte, mas o homem que vai se casar está ali.

Pansy olhou para o lugar que ele apontara, em direção ao homem intrigante. Talvez ele tivesse boas qualidades, uma vez que estava casando-se, mas algo naquele sujeito a incomodava. Ele era bonito, tinha os cabelos negros, a pele clara, usava uns óculos de aro que lhe dava um ar charmoso e sério. Seus olhos eram brilhantes, deviam ser claros, mas eram frios.

- DJ, prepare a música! – Ela ouviu alguém gritar para a cabine de som.

Ela reprimiu o sentimento. Com um elaborado gingar dos quadris, saracoteou pela sala, a fim de ficar na frente do indivíduo. O homem obscuro veio em sua direção com o cenho cerrado.

Quem em seu juízo perfeito se casaria com um sujeito com ex pressão tão severa? Ele parecia estar num velório e não na sua festa de despedida de solteiro. – Pansy pensou.

Ela olhou-o com silencioso desafio. Tinha um trabalho a fazer e com um leve movimento da cabeça, atirou seus cabelos castanhos para trás e erguendo as mãos acima da cabeça, ela começou o ritual da dança.

A sala ficou silenciosa, exceto pelo som da música árabe. Lentamente, ela começou a mover-se, os quadris ondulando para um lado, enquanto a parte superior do corpo movia-se para a direção oposta, hipnotizando.

Fechando os olhos, Pansy deixou a música dominá-la, não mais consciente do homem. Cada vez mais rápido, o compasso ficou alucinante e ela o acom panhou freneticamente. Seus cabelos esvoaçavam de forma sensual, pés descalços rodopiavam pelo exíguo espaço no meio da sala. Pansy despejou todas as emoções nos movimentos rítmicos, e quando a música parou, caiu no chão, o peito arfando pelo esforço.

Primeiro o silêncio, depois o aplauso atordoador. Ela levantou a cabeça e encontrou o olhar do homem que iria se casar. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que os olhos dele, de um verde intenso, refletiam um desejo explícito. Isso fez a pulsação dela acelerar-se e desejar correr dali o mais rápido que pudesse.

Em vez disso, alguém a ergueu e deu-lhe um copo com bebida, enquanto a conduzia a uma das mesas nos fundos do local. De repente Pansy sentiu a boca seca e enquanto ela procurava restabelecer a respiração, levantou o véu e sorveu um gole do líquido, chá gelado. A jovem bebeu todo o copo e outro apareceu magicamente.

Pansy sentou-se com o rapaz ruivo.

- Você dança muito bem! É uma dança muito sensual, desperta certas sensações nos homens, nunca tinha visto nada parecido. – o ruivo comentou,

- Aprendi a dançar com uma prima, ela é realmente árabe.

- Sempre dança em despedidas de solteiro?

- Não, hoje foi a primeira vez.

- Que sorte a minha então em conseguir contratá-la! – o ruivo sorriu flertando com ela.

- Quem é Hermione? – Pansy perguntou.

- Minha esposa! Somos os melhores amigos de Harry, o noivo. Ele vai casar com minha irmã daqui a três semanas!

- E você organizou a festa? Sua irmã não vai se zangar?

- Ela nem vai saber! É coisa de homem. Nosso segredo! – ele sorriu sedutoramente.

- Deixe de flertar comigo! Você é casado! – ela comentou rindo.

- É apenas isso, um flerte! Amo Hermione e jamais a trairia.

Pansy percebeu que já tinha bebido quatro copos e se sentia relaxada e calma.

- As despedidas costumam ser imediatamente antes do casamento, porque demorarão três semanas para casar?

- Por causa do trabalho de minha irmã. Só vai conseguir estar livre daqui a três semanas!

Pansy sorriu em compreensão. Seria tão bom ter um trabalho fixo. Ela observou as pessoas ali. Deviam ter dinheiro. Todos na festa eram bem vestidos e educados, e aquele bar era famoso e caro, ficava em um dos hotéis mais badalados de Londres.

- Que espécie de chá é este, afinal de contas? – ela perguntou, sentindo alguma dificuldade em focalizar o homem a sua frente e percebendo que o teto da sala girava.

O ruivo sorriu e entregou-lhe outro copo cheio.

- Chá Hogsmeade — gritou ele através do som da música alta.

Engraçado, ela nunca ouvira falar na marca. Tomou outro gole e depois olhou em volta, franzindo o cenho quando não viu o noivo.

- Parece que o sujeito que vai se casar já foi. Acho que é hora de eu partir, também.

Os outros homens estavam em seus próprios peque nos grupos, todos a ignorando, enquanto o ruivo parecia monopolizá-la. Aquela era a despedida de solteiro mais misteriosa e esquisita em que ela já estivera. Pensando melhor, era a única.

Ela levantou-se da cadeira onde estivera bebericando o chá. A sala começou a girar violentamente. Então voltou a sentar-se.

- Você está bem?

- Sinto-me meio estranha. Completamente tonta. - Ela piscou duas vezes e depois esfregou os olhos, que estavam embaçados.

O ruivo ficou na sua frente, a expressão preocupa da.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la! - ofereceu ele.

Pegando sua mão, Pansy levantou-se. As pernas bambeavam. Colocando o braço em sua volta, ele a conduziu para a porta.

- Não me sinto bem - murmurou ela.

- Cuidarei de você - disse o ruivo, que tinha se apresentado como Rony.

Ela sorriu, deixando-o guiá-la para fora, em direção ao carro e logo ela percebeu que ele a estava guiando por um corredor, a porta de seu apartamento ela pensou. Pansy estava confusa, nunca tinha chegado tão rápido a seu apartamento, no subúrbio. Devia ter cochilado. Sua atenção voltou ao presente no momento que o ruivo encostou-a contra a parede. Sorrindo, ela correu uma mão sobre o papel de parede.

- Olhe, eles mudaram a cor! - comentou ela, sentindo-se escorregar para os lados, quando ele a segurou. - Obrigada, muitíssimo obrigada!

- Hora de ir para a cama!

Sim, era uma boa ideia - pensou ela quando ele a conduziu em direção ao quarto, e ela podia jurar que seu quarto era em outra direção. Seus olhos estreitaram-se quando tentou focalizá-los no ambiente.

Ele empurrou a porta com os pés para abri-la. O quarto estava tão escuro que Pansy quase não podia achar a cama, e quando a distinguiu vagamente, esta oscilava como se boiasse na água.

Mãos fortes ajudaram-na a sentar-se na cama, arrumando-a depois sobre os lençóis. Enquanto a porta se fechava a sua frente, Pansy retirou o véu do rosto, jogando-o no que pensava ser seu criado-mudo. Presilhas e botões foram desabotoados e a fantasia magicamente desapareceu, deixando-a confortável em sua calcinha e sutiã de cerejas. Ela fechou os olhos, adormecendo em seguida.


End file.
